


I've always loved you.

by GoddessTiera



Series: MEFFW Prompts. [15]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confession</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've always loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I've always loved you!  
> Characters: Commander Shepard + 2nd Character of your choice (bonus points for NPCs!)

“I’ve always loved you.” Commander Shepard turned a disbelieving eye to her krogan companion. “Well almost always at least.” Wrex wasn’t looking at her but out at the Tuchanka landscape. He had invited her to come see the rebuilding progress once she was cleared for travel. She kept quiet and waited for him to continue.

“In the beginning you were useful and after spending time on your team, it was easy to see why you were the human chosen to be a Spectre. You were a goddess on the battlefield. You should have been born a Krogan.” He laughed at the image of a Krogan Shepard. She liked his laugh.

“I am not sure when I started to realize it was something more than simply admiring a fellow warrior, but I chose to ignore it for the most part. You had Alenko and T’soni following you around like varren pups and didn’t need an old, scarred, grumpy Krogan added to that list. I am still surprised that you didn’t end up with one of them.” 

“It worked out for the best. They both have someone now and they are happy.”

“I suppose so.”

“Are you happy?” she asked.

He seemed to think about her question for a bit before he answered. “I am. You helped me get everything I wanted for the Krogan people. We finally have a future and Bakara is the perfect partner to help me make sure we make the most of it.” He turned to look at her. “What about you? Are you happy?”

She didn’t have to think about her answer. “I am trying to be. You said you were scarred and so am I. Mine just don’t show on the outside. My life has felt like one long fight. I am tired.”

Wrex turned his gaze back to the landscape before he replied. “You could stay here. Retire and spend your days surrounded by rowdy kids and an old grumpy Krogan. The galaxy can find someone else to save it next time.” 

It would have been easy to dismiss the offer as teasing but given his confession she had no doubt that his offer was serious.

“What would Bakara think of having me around?”

“She respects you and is endlessly grateful to you. She also isn’t the jealous type.” He turned and winked at her, earning a smile and a very unShepard like giggle.

A comfortable silence fell between them and eventually Shepard lay her head against the Krogan’s massive arm. “Urdnot Shepard does have a nice ring to it.” 

She didn’t think she had ever seen Wrex smile that big before.


End file.
